The present invention relates to a molded plastic cylinder construction which may be used for energy absorbers, fluid cylinders, and the like, such as liquid springs, liquid shock absorbers, air cylinders and hydraulic cylinders.
By way of background, plastic cylinders can be used for liquid springs, liquid shock absorbers, air cylinders and hydraulic cylinders. However, molding of such cylinders is difficult when there are sections of substantially different thickness, as there is a tendency for voids to form in the thicker portions. It is also difficult to mount plastic cylinders on external structure because the relatively low structural strength of plastic, as compared with metal, precludes the use of conventional attachment arrangements heretofore used with metal cylinders. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior plastic cylinders that the present invention is concerned.